


The Gladdest Thing

by solfell



Series: Summer Sings in Me [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Trespasser DLC, Trespasser DLC spoilers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solfell/pseuds/solfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon respite on the shores of Lake Luthias...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gladdest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iarinthel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarinthel/gifts).



> Iarinthel requested for Ro and Cullen to go on a date at the lake in the Hinterlands. I hope you enjoy, homie! <3
> 
> Technically this can be read as a stand-alone, but I think it would make more sense if you read This Body of Flame and Steel before this. (It's the first story in this series. It's not finished. Yet.)
> 
> I'm now in the process of turning this fic into a handmade book, which will then be delivered to Iarinthel's hands! If anyone wants to make a request, hit me up over on[ my tumblr!](http://dwarrows.tumblr.com/ask)

Down at the crossroads, a village has sprung up in the last couple years. New homes and shops sprawl outwards from the handful of buildings already in the area. Most of the villagers are Hinterland locals, and they recognize Roshanak and Cullen as soon as they appear on the road, heading south from Redcliffe.

The villagers still call them Inquisitor and Commander, despite those not being their titles anymore. Ro shares an amused glance with Cullen when they hand the reigns of their mounts over to the innkeeper's young daughter. The girl is jittery with excitement, and makes a handful of solemn vows to watch over the animals in her charge.

Cullen's eyes crinkle at the corners, and he offers his elbow to Ro. She loops her arm around his, and they begin their trek up the hill towards the lake. Their mabari, Bellona, trots along Ro's left side, protecting her flank. Bellona does the same thing with Iron Bull, always making sure she guards his blind spot. Technically, she's Cullen's dog, but that hasn't stopped her from making everyone's safety her responsibility. It's no wonder Bellona imprinted on Cullen.

There aren't many signs of the Inquisition camp that used to be near the the lake. The circle of stones that marked the fire pit remain, along with a few gouges in the earth where tent poles stood. Roshanak lets go of Cullen and wanders through the now-empty space. This was the first place she ever set up camp in the name of the Inquisition, back when she was just the Herald, and didn't know which way was up.

Cullen follows a few paces behind her. "Ro," he says, voice soft but loud enough to hear over the sounds of rushing water.

Bellona leans against Ro's leg.

"Sorry," she says, and presses back against Bellona a moment before she turns to Cullen. "Is there a word for feeling homesick for a period of time, not a place?"

He gives her a bemused look. "Nostalgia?"

A small laugh bubbles out of her. "Right, of course," she says. "Thank you, kadan."

"You've been distracted since this morning," Cullen states. He takes her hand and pulls her away.

Ro doesn't resist, and doesn't look back at the clearing. "I'm thinking deep thoughts," she says. "You know me, brooding while I squint into the setting sun. It's a lifestyle choice."

The sky is bright and clear, with clouds drifting towards the east. It's only just past noon, and the sun still sits high in the sky.

Cullen's mouth quirks into a smile. "I'm sure that's what you'll be remembered for," he says. "Your dark and cynical nature."

"It's a burden I'll somehow bear," she replies, and heaves a dramatic sigh.

Cullen lifts their hands and brushes a kiss against her knuckles. "I don't believe I've ever actually seen you brood."

"I grew out of it once I joined the Valo-Kas," Ro explains. "I was too content with things to be moody."

"Did you enjoy being a mercenary that much?"

"I did," she replies. "It paid well and I worked alongside friends."

Cullen nods.

When they crest the hill, the dog races ahead of them, straight into the shallows of Lake Luthias. She yips with joy, and splashes about like a puppy half her size. Roshanak can almost feel Cullen smiling beside her.

"She's a credit to her breed," Roshanak states.

Bellona offers a happy bark, and Cullen laughs.

Cassandra and Josephine insisted Ro and Cullen leave Skyhold. It's been three months since the Exalted Council concluded, and three months since Ro dissolved the Inquisition and stepped down from her role as Inquisitor. For some reason, she thought that meant she was done, that everyone could go home, and that her next task was nothing more than packing away her things and leaving Skyhold.

The death of the Inquisition hasn't been quick. For three months, Roshanak has been in and out of Skyhold, trapped in meetings for hours, badgered by everyone's opinions regarding her choices. The logistics of dismissing an army and dismantling an entire organization... Roshanak's mind boggles still at what she and her friends have built since the Conclave. Undoing it all feels like bending a joint in the wrong direction. Uncomfortable and painful.

The coming days will see a great exodus. All the people who haven't already gone are leaving, and Skyhold will soon be empty. Initially, there was some talk about keeping a skeleton crew in the keep, but Josephine said that would raise suspicions.

Roshanak surprised herself when she didn't fight to stay.

Truly, it would be more accurate to say that Josephine and Cassandra tasked Cullen with taking Ro away from Skyhold, so she doesn't have to see the place empty. Roshanak's glad for the intervention. She and Cullen said goodbye to the keep a few days ago, and they're slowly making their way towards South Reach.

Last night they stayed at the tavern in Redcliffe, though they were invited by Arl Teagan to stay in the castle. Instead, they had dinner with the arl and his family, and that itself was fraught with tension. The Exalted Council, and the harsh words exchanged there, felt fresh in Ro's mind, and it seemed that was the case for the arl, too.

As soon as they returned to their room at the tavern, Roshanak declared, "I think I'll take a long break from dealing with nobility."

"You'll hear no complains from me on that," Cullen said. He gave her hand a squeeze and leaned up to kiss the corner of her mouth. 

Cullen spreads a blanket out at the end of the dock, while Ro unpacks the trappings of a picnic. The dog swims in circles nearby, head bobbing through the water like a great, furred buoy.

Once everything is laid out, Cullen and Ro sit side-by-side, and dig into their lunch.

“Are there any lakes near your family's farm?” Ro asks, sparing a glance at Bellona. 

“Mia hasn't mentioned any, but we'll see,” Cullen replies.

“Bell would probably be just as happy with a large puddle.”

Cullen snorts. “I don't doubt it.”

Across the lake, on the shore near the small hut, a fennec fox laps at the water. Soon, it skitters away, out of sight.

Roshanak clears her throat. “I'm sorry,” she says.

“What?” His gaze is sharp.

“Earlier, you said I was distracted, and I didn't actually respond to that.” Ro stared down at her hand. If this conversation was happening a year ago, she'd be twisting her fingers together. It's still difficult sometimes, trying to figure out how to have one hand instead of two, how to replace old habits and old ways of doing things.

Cullen's hand covers hers. “I thought you would tell me when you were ready, or you'd find a way to solve the problem on your own.”

“Yes, but making a joke minimizes how I feel, as well as your concern,” she objects.

He shakes his head, and the corner of his mouth quirks into something rueful or bemused. “Ro, it's fine. I'm not... I'm not upset or disappointed. Where is all this coming from?”

“It isn't right that I've left others to take care of everything. They shouldn't have to be the ones that close Skyhold's doors,” Ro blurts. “Josephine and Cassandra and everyone else who is left--Skyhold has been their home, too. Why am I being treated differently?” She takes an angry gulp from the bottle of wine at her knee. “I don't know what to do now.”

Cullen shifts, and pulls her arm over his shoulders. One of his arms wraps around her waist, and he leans against her.

Ro lets out a heavy breath, and drops her cheek down to the top of his head.

“I don't know what to do now, either,” Cullen admits. “We've only spoken briefly about what happens after.”

“We could always join the Chargers,” Ro suggests, voice muffled by Cullen's hair.

He snorts. “I don't think I'll ever be prepared for that.”

“Does that mean the Friends of Red Jenny are out, too?”

“Roshanak.”

“Kadan.”

He squeezes her ribs, and warmth blooms inside her. “I love you.”

She smiles. “I love you, too. We're more than our old titles, right?”

“We are,” he says. “I worry less when I remind myself that, no matter what, I'll be with you.” He leans back a moment to look up at her. “I'm glad for that.”

Ro hums her agreement, then says, “I don't think either of us have been in situations that weren't somehow structured. Templars, mercenaries, the Inquisition--there was always something more happening around us. Something that gave us direction.”

In reality, Roshanak knows what comes next. Both she and Cullen do. They've only spoken once about Solas and his plans. That was a stilted conversation, because Roshanak thought Solas was her friend, she thought he was better than this. It's almost impossible for her to understand how anyone can live in the world, and see the amazing things she's seen, and still be willing to destroy it all. She's never been betrayed so grievously, and she hasn't found the words to express that.

Cullen says, “I'm sure Mia has some ideas about what we should do.”

“She'd be satisfied if you wrote to her more,” Ro remarks.

“I have been!” Cullen protests. “Maker's breath, will that woman never be happy?”

“She's about as stubborn as you are, so no.”

He scoffs. “I'm not stubborn.”

Ro chokes on a laugh. When Cullen gives her an affronted look, she kisses his forehead.

Soon, Bellona joins them on the dock. Ro and Cullen feed her small scraps from what's left of their picnic, and her tail thumps happily against the dock's planks.

When the food and wine are gone, Roshanak sprawls out on her back. Her eyes track the lazy clouds as the wind pushes them across the sky. Cullen tucks his furred mantle beneath her head, and she reaches up to cup his cheek in her hand. He leans into her touch, the corner of his mouth slanting in a soft smile.

“Are you sure you want to stay in Redcliffe another night?” he asks.

Ro's thumb brushes over the arc of his cheekbone. “I'm sure. Do you mind? I thought we could make for the highway early tomorrow.”

“That's fine.” He curls up beside her, head on her shoulder.

The dog lets out a sigh, and slides down to lay on her stomach. She keeps her head up, ears attentive, watching for danger or harm.

It's nearly summer, and the air smells like trees and water. Cullen is a warm weight against Roshanak. She closes her eyes, and imagines her skin absorbing the sunshine, filling her with light and eastern horizons.

When she opens her eyes, the sky's gone purple with twilight. She didn't mean to sleep, but... she's not expected anywhere right now. She and Cullen will arrive in South Reach in a fortnight, but his family there knows they might be late.

From there, they'll head north to visit Ro's parents. She hasn't seen them since after Corypheus' defeat, and Issra's letters are getting increasingly pushy and terse.

"Kadan," she rasps.

Cullen shifts, and tucks his face into the folds of her tunic. “Ro,” he replies, but it's more of a mumbled sound than her actual name.

“We slept for too long,” she groans, and runs her fingers through the hair at the nape of Cullen's neck. It probably won't help convince him to get up, but she knows he likes it, and that's more important.

Bellona's tail thumps against Ro's hip, and she sticks her wet nose against Ro's cheek.

Ro jerks away, and lets out a garbled cry. “Bell, you know I hate it when you do that,” she gripes and rubs her cheek against her shoulder.

“That's why she does it,” Cullen says.  He pushes himself to his feet; his joints crack from being still for so long. He rolls his shoulders and stretches his arms above his head. “Maker's breath, sleeping on the ground makes me feel ancient,” he groans.

Roshanak rolls to her feet, and shakes out Cullen's mantle before returning it to him. “I distinctly remember you objecting to the bedrolls and camp beds that Cassandra foisted onto us,” she muses. Cassandra was very adamant, as she usually is when she demonstrates her affections. Even if Ro didn't want the gifts, she finds it very difficult to say no to Cassandra.

Cullen's nose scrunches up a bit, like it does when he's both irritated and amused. “We would be fine without them.”

“Of course, kadan,” she says and drops a kiss to the top of his head.

Bellona pushes between them and wuffs.

Cullen pats her head, and asks, “Hungry?”

“I know I am,” Ro remarks.

“Shall we, then?” Cullen tilts his head to the side, and looks up at her with a soft smile.

Roshanak nods. “Yes, let's.” She takes his hand and laces their fingers together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I... completely leave out the fact that they're married now. I have part of a Trespasser-centric one-shot written and was going to delve into that more there. I will say one thing, though--neither of them took the other's last name, but their dog's last name is Rutherford-Adaar.
> 
> Also, still plugging away at chapter 19 of This Body of Flame and Steel.
> 
> Oh, forgot to mention: keeping with tradition, the title of this fic is from an Edna St. Vincent Millay poem. "Afternoon on a Hill" is a really lovely and super applicable poem. Y'all can read the whole thing [here!](http://www.bartleby.com/271/72.html)


End file.
